1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a menstruation recording device for recording menstruation visually or tactually, more specifically, to a menstruation recording device for recording a menstruation starting date, a menstruation period, a menstruation cycle, a life period of an ovum, an ovulation date, and the next menstruation date, conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is essential for a woman to record the information on her menstruation and predict the next menstruation date and ovulation date based on a cycle inherent to her in order to lead a comfortable life.
The present inventor has proposed sanitary shorts comprising, shorts with dates for one month printed thereon so as to be used for every month in the year, and a removable marker for marking a menstruation starting date on the corresponding date printed on the shorts in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 5-39695.
Further, the present inventor has advocated sanitary shorts, comprising two markers for indicating the current menstruation starting date and the next menstruation starting date on date indicating portions so that a menstruation cycle and subsequent menstruation dates can be easily predicted in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-197863.
The above-mentioned sanitary shorts have the advantage of calling the wearer's attention to her menstrual cycle when putting them on or taking them off, since the sanitary information inherently necessary to the individual is recorded on a garment necessary for daily life.
However, the shorts have disadvantages for being a garment, such as durability in washing with the markers attached, wearing discomfort, the necessity of a plurality of the shorts in consideration of frequency of the use, and limited accessibility to the information in ordinary daily life situations, in a room or on outing due to the difficulty of looking at the sanitary shorts in order to confirm the next menstruation starting date in such circumstances. Therefore, an alternative product which is convenient for placing at an easily-accessible place or for portable use has been desired.